jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Night Fury Toothless/Moje opowiadanie
Ogólny opis opowiadania Akcja dzieje się w trakcie jak wytresować smoka 2. Początki Pewnego dnia na wyspie Berk wszyscy byli zajęci. Było lato. To znaczy:nbmn -Zbiory pszenicy i innych roślin -I łowienie itd. I tak przez kilka tygodni. Pewnego dnia smoki znikły. W smoczej Akademii jeźdźcy omawiałi przczyny tego, że nie ma smoków. A stoik wchodząc zapytał się - Dzieciaki wiecie dlaczego nie ma smoków? A one odparły -Nie wiemy >Stoick< Okej. I jeszcze jedno gdzie podziała się Valka i Czkawka? >Jeźdźcy< Co!? Teraz bowiem zauważyli, że nie ma Czkawki.... >Jeźdźcy< Ciekawe co się z nimi stało? Smoki rzecz jasna na smoczej wyspie W tym czasie Valka i Czkawka bawili się i pokazywali swoje i smoków umiejętności. Valka jak latać na stojąco na smoku (Czkawka też się nauczy) i nie spaść a Czkawka umiejętności Szczerbka. Bowiem tak samo kochają smoki (chyba, że się mylę). A w Akademii obmyślali plan uratowania ich. A oni nie przejmowali się tym, że ich szukają czy się o nich martwią (A szczególnie Stoik i Astrid) >Astrid< Może w jego pokoju jest list >Stoik< Świetny pomysł W tym czasie >Valka spróbuj nisko. Bo jak się wywalisz to z niskiego lotu i nie poniesiesz poważnych obrażeń. Macie do siebie zaufanie co? >CzkawkaSzczerbatek< Wrau! (janse że tak) >Valka< No to jak? A na początek nisko i w miejscu. >Czkawka< oki-doki. Szczerbek nisko >Szczerbek< Rau! (Jasne!) Szczerbek uniósł się nisko i latał w miejscu. Czkawka stanał i... >Czkawka< ŁA! I wylądował w trawie >Valka< Posłuchał nie bądź strachliwy z przekonaniem i zaufaniem do smoka >Czkawka< Okej Tysiąc razy później po nieudanych próbach >Czkawka< Jest! ŁA! I w trawie >Valka< Nie ekscytuj się bo spadniesz >Czkawka< Okej I jeszcze raz na Szczerbka >Czkawka< ŁA! >Valka< Ach... Pamiętasz wszystko co mówiłam? >Czkawka< tak. Jeźdźcy szykowali się do drogi >Astrid< w pokoju Czkawki nie ma listu >mieczyk< Pewnie wpadli w tarapaty >Szpadka< No >Śledzik< no wiecie co >Sączysmark< co? >Śledzik< oni nie są tacy by szybko wpaść w tarapaty >Wszyscy< no >Astrid< Jakaś propozycja gdzie ich szukać >Śledzik< Tak mam. >Astrid< Jaką >Śledzik< To lodowiec gdzie przechowywała smoki. >Astrid< Dobry pomysł Śledzki wystawił język do Sączysmarka >Sączysmark< Nie ciesz się tak bo role się mogą odwrócić >Śledzik< Dobrze Smarku >Sączysmark< Ej! >Stoik< Przestańcie się kłócić! >Sączysmark, Śledzik< Dobrze W tym czsie >Czkawka< Mamo! >Valka< Tak? >Czkawka< Udało mi się >Valka< To dobrze. Spróbuj tak gdy Szczerbek będzie powoli się przemieszczał >Czkawka< CO! >Valka< Oj kochany boisz się >Czkawka< Jasne że .........tak >Valka< Choć tu do mnie Czkawka przyszedł. A Valka ucałowała go w czółko >Valka> Lepiej? Już się nie boisz? >Czkawka< Mniej >Valka< Na Szczerbka! >Czkawka< Okej! Szczerbek wiesz co robić? >Szczerbatek< Rau! (Jasne!) >Valka< Nie bój się >CzkawkaCzkawka< ŁA! I wylądował na rękach mamy >Valka< Mój Dzidziuś spadł z nieba. Nie chcesz jeszcze raz być małym dzieckiem co >Czkawka< Oj mamo..... Koniec części 1 Rozdział 2 Czkawka po tym zdarzeniu się jeszcze bardzo długo rumienił >Valka< Wiem dlaczego taki czerwony jesteś. Nikt nie widział jeźdźcy dalej szukaliw lodowcu >Astrid< jeszcze jakieś propozycje? >Stoik< Astrid. Jesteśmy zmęczeni. Wiem, że się martwisz o Czkawke tak jak ja. >Sączysmark< Bo Astrid w nim się zabujała I Sączysmark leżał na ziemi >Stoik< Astrid puść go. Wracamy do domu >Bliźniaki< Wreszcie! na smoczej wyspie >Valka< Choć przespimy się >Czkawka< okej Następnego dnia >Valka< Czkawka wstawaj >Czkawka< dobrze I zostawili list dla jeźdźców o ile by tu byli. Jeźdźcy właśnie wpadli na pomysł by przeszukać Smoczą Wyspę. >Astrid< Znalazłam list! >śledzik< Pokaż >Astrid< Oni tu byli >Stoik< Daj! Szybko! A tam pisało: Kochani! nie możemy sięnz Wami spotkać. U nas dobrze. Czkawka się szkoli. Tydzień później. Jeźdźcy jeszcze raz przeszukiwali Smoczą Wyspę. >Cloudjumper< Wrau! Rau! (Patrzcie!) >Stoik< Choć cie do nas >Valka< Nie możemy I odlecieli. >Valka< Uważaj! Czkawka uniknął sieci >Valka< Mamy jeszcze sprawy do załatwienia a oni nam przeszkadzają. Czekaj coś im powiem na temat smoków. Hej! Smoki są na drugim końcu wyspy!.... Rozdział 3 W akademii >Stoik< Musimy ich złapać. Nie chcą po dobroci więc zostawimy na nich pułapki >Bliźniaki< JEJ! >Stoick< Później to zrobimy bo zaczynacie się bić >Valka< Wpadniemy do nich co? >Czkawka< Okej Polecieli do domu >Valka< Dzień dobry >Stoik< Gdzieście byli? >Czkawka< Nigdzie Valka gdzieś znikneła >Stoik< Ona jest wkurzająca A Valka tuż za nim wylądowała po cichu jak kot >Valka< Naprawdę? Jestem taka? >Stoik< Ale Ciebie kochana tu nie było >Valka< To znaczy, że mnie dobrze nie znasz Następnego dnia Valka nie była zadowolona po wczorajszej kłótni >Śledzik< O co pańtwo się sprzeczali I leżał na ziemii przyduszony przez Valkę >Valka< Nie Twoja sprawa! Stoik objął w pasie i odciągnął od Śledzika >Stoik< Śledzik uciekaj >Sączysmark< Twoja matka jest dziwna >Czkawka< A o co chodzi? >Sączysmark< Raz milutka i rozpieszczająca Cię a raz potwór >Stoik< I za to Ją kocham rozdział 4. nie ma jej INFORMACJA: napisałam to z okazji świąt :) Wesołego alleluja! Nasyępnego dnia taj jak na początku przygody Valka znikneła ale bez Czkawki Stoik wszedł do pokoju syna >Stoik< przepraszam nie widziałeś swojej matki? >Czkawka< Nie W tym samym czasie >Valka< Ja chyba z moją rodziną oszaleje! Nie dość że się kłóce z mężem to nie wiem . Po będe trochę sama i może mi przejdzie W Akademii >Sączysmark< Gdzie Twoja kochana żona i mama? >Czkawka< Atrid w domu a mama...... >Stoik< Ja dokończe. O tuż kłóciliśmy się. I po tej kłótnii rozpłakała się. >Śledzik< Nie zerwaliście? >Stoik< Po tylu latach to nie ma co zrywać. I rankiem chciałem to jej wynagrodzić ona się na mnie obraziła i już..... >Śledzik< A o co? >Stoik< E.... Muszę mówić? >Wszyscy< No jasne że........tak >Stoik< Ech.... O to że zapomniałem jej powiedzieć o tym że będzie babcią o to że jest dla mnie wkurzająca bo znika a potem pojawia się i......... urwał >Śledzik< I....... I co? >Stoik< O to że zapomniałem o rocznicy ślubu i takim miłym spacerku w jej ulubione miejsce i jeszcze o tym że zapomniałem o urodzinach syna i miałem zrobić mu niespodziankę a zapomniałem i robota spadła na nią >Czkawka< Normalnie jak bliźniacy tato >Bliźniacy< No. Ale nasze nie są aż tak ostre jak ta kłótnia W nocy >tajemny jeźdźciec< Porwiemy go. co smoku? >smok< Tak Jeźdźiec wchodzi i porywa Czkawkę >czkawka< AAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pomocy! Po tym jak go porwano wbiegli Astrid i Stoick >Stoik< Gdzie Czkawka? >Astrid< powiem akademii że ruszamy na wyprawę poszukiwawczą na Smoczą Wyspę. Pobiegła do Akademii. A w tym czasie >Czkawka< Gdzie ja jestem? >Jeźdźciec< Na Smoczej Wyspie w miejscu gdzie nikt Cię nie znajdzie. W jego oczach był strach. >Śledzik< Czkawka został porwany! >Sączysmark< przestań to tylko Czkawka! >Mieczyk< I syn wodza, >Szpadka< Dobrze mówisz brat >Astrid< Nie gadamy tylko lecimy go szukać! Pół dnia później >Szpadka< Szukaliśmy pół dnia i obeszliśmy 10 razy wyspę nogi mi odpadają >Mieczyk< a ja na pierwszym okrążeniu znalazłem list. >Sączysmark< I nic nie powiedziałeś >Mieczyk< No >Astrid< dawaj to! A tam pisało: Został porwany na Smoczą wyspe... >Mieczyk< tyle to wiemy >Sączysmark< ucisz sie i daj jej czytać! w miejsce którego nikt nie zna i nie wie gdzie jest położone Wskazówka: Północ i dół >Sączysmark marna wskazówka >Stoick< Chodzi o to że trzeba iść na północ i gdzieś jest dziura do której musimy wejść >Śledzik< Wódz jest mądry Szli aż nastało noc >Pyskacz< Dzieciaki robimy obóz >Stoik< Skąd się wziołeś? >Pyskacz< Wybrałem się na wycieczkę i was zauwazyłem. A wy co wy tu robicie? >Astrid< Szukamy Czkawki który został porwany. Następnego dnia >Mieczyk< O dziura! >Szpadka< głupku przecież to ta dziura o której jest mowa we wskazówce' >Astrid< to wchodzimy do niej Zobaczyli: Związanego Czkawkę i Szczerbka i nieznanego smoka który ich pilnował. Rozdział 5. Stoik rozwiązał Czkawkę i Szczerbatka >Astrid< Wiesz gdzie on jest? >Czkawka< ON! chyba ONA! >Mieczyk< Nie wkurzaj się tak >Czkawka< A niby dlaczego? >Śledzik< No bo Ty ją widziałeś a my nie >Czkawka< A no tak.... to sorry Astrid >Jeźdźiec< Kogo my tu mamy >Stoik< Kim jesteś? >Jeźdźiec< Czyjąś rodziną. Smoki! brać ich! smoki posłusznie złapały ich. I wsadziły do starych klatek na smoki. >Pyskacz< Masz nas puścić bo.... >Jeźdźiec< Bo co? >Mieczyk< Bo damy Ci porządny wycisk! >Jeźdźiec< Mi? Wycisk? serio? >Czkawka< O co Ci chodzi? >Jeźdźiec< O to że jak mnie zabijecie to nie ujżysz już matki! >Czkawka< Gdzie ona jest!? >Jeźdźiec< No właśnie? Gdzie ona jest? Nie wiem! Na pewno nie żyje już w twoim sercu Stoik! >Stoik< Czemu? >Jeźdźiec< Ty sam znasz odpowiedź >Stoik< Okej wiem >Pyskacz< Jaka? >Stoik< Dzieciaki wiedzą >Dzieciaki< Nom >Pyskacz< Jaka? >Czkawka< Nie powiemy >Jeźdźiec< Chcecie ją zobaczyć? W tedy z małej dziury wyszła Valka >Czkawka< Mamo! >Valka< NIe bój się każdy z tego wyjdzie cało >Astrid< Ale co się stało? >Jeźdźiec< Milczeć! >Valka< Ty milcz bo..... >Jeźdźiec< Bo co?.... >Valka< Bo Cię zabije >Jeźdźiec< Jak? I dostało płaską częścią topora po brzuchu. Padła tak jak by nie żyła. >Czkawka< Mamo! >Jeźdźiec< Zabrać ją! mam nadzieje że nie żyje! W tedy smoki więzione w klatkach wydostały się i rzuciły na jeźdźca zrzucając przy tym mu maskę. I wydostały jeźdźców >Stoik< Kogo my tu mamy. Light! >LIght< Wiesz o tym że twoja żona nie żyje. >Valka< Naprawdę? to czemu chodze? >Light< Jak? >Valka< Tak że jestem poraniona ale gdyby nie to że źle wyprecyzowałaś to źle trafiłaś i dlatego żyje. >Stoik< Zabieramy Cię do więzienia >LIght< Znam każde przejśćie z więzienia >Pyskacz< ALe Cię wsadzimy do nowego przejścia bez tajemnego przejścia Wzieli wsiedli na smoki (Valka rzecz jasna leżała na smoku) i polecieli na Berk. >Klan< Hip Hip Hura! Nasi bohaterowie >Czkawka< Niby dlaczego? >Kobieta< Gdy Valka była uwięziona smoki nas atakowały w jej poszukiwaniu bo myślały że to my ją uwięziliśmy I nastała noc THE END części 5 (pewnie wcześniej myśleliście że THE END nabrałam was XD) Rozdział 6 Informacja: Nie ma dziecka A+CZ są po tajemnie parą >Valka< Czkawka!..... >Czkawka< Co?.... >Valka< Choć na chwile >Czkawka< Czemu? >Valka< No bo tak >Czkawka< Nie mogę >Valka< Czemu? >Czkawka< Bo idę do Astr....... tfu lot na Szczerbatku Teraz wszedł wszystko słyszący Stoik >Stoik< Kłamiesz..... >Czkawka< Jak... Skąd to wiesz >Valka< Rodzice wszystko wiedzą >Stoik< Idź do Astrid jak musisz Poleciał na Szczerbolku do Astrid >Astrid< Co tak długo? >Czkawka< Rodzicom chciałem wciśnąć kit że będe latać na Szczerbatku a oni wiedzieli że kłamię i do Ciebie przyjdę. Lecimy do akademii W akademii >Sączysmark< Co tak długo? >mieczyk< NIe wiesz oni pewnie na randce >Astrid (porządnie wkurzona)< Nie jesteśmy parą! >Sączysmark< Jesteście! >Czkawka< Wcale że nie I tak trwała kłótnia >Stoik< Wcale że tak! >Czkawka< Tato! >Valka< Ale to nic złego moje małe smoczątko >Czkawka< Ale wcale że nie! >Valka< Ooo..... A kto taki był przed wcześniejszym wodzem? >Stoik< Nieprzypominaj mi tego >Sączysmark< Czego? >Stoik< Kiedy mój ojciec się o tym dowiedział że jesteśmy parą to mnie OCHRZANIŁ. >Czkawka< A tata robi to w innym stylu.. >Valka< EKHM.....EKHM....... >Astrid< Czo? >Valka< Widziałam buzi buzi! HA! mam was! >Astrid< Jak!? >Valka< Byłam w ukryciu na drzewie >Sączysmark< Wyprzecie się tego? >Śledzik< Pewno że nie >Czkawka< Odmścimy się na was! I polecieli na polanke >Valka< Zupełnie jak on...... Zupełnie jak ON! W tym czasie >Czkawka< Nie rozumiem ich >Astrid< Ja też >Czkawka< Astrid.... >Astrid< Czo?.... >Czkawka< Kocham Cię >Astrid< Ja CIebie też Rozdział 7 Następnego dnia w akademii >Sączysmark< Czkawka... >Czkawa< Czego? (nie był w najlepszym humorze) >Sączysnark< Buzi, buzi. cmok cmok. A gdzie Astrid? >Czkawka< W swoim domu... Nie jesteśmy parą! >Mieczyk< Co Twoja mama mówiłą wczoraj.... >Czkawka< wiesz że mogła ściemniać............. I spada z nieba...... >Valka< Czyste kłąmstwo aha.... Czkawka masz szlaban! i nie ma jej >Śledzik< Dobrze że moja mama taka nie jest... I wchodzi.... >Mama Śledzika< Dzięki synu że podsunołeś mi pomysł bym była taka..... >Śledzik< mamo... I wyszła >Sączysmark< Dobrze że ja nie mam mamy... >Mieczyk< Masz tylko że nie wiadomo co z nią jest.... Niewiadomo cz żyje.... >Czkawka< Zmieńmy temat... Jak będziemy rodzicami to sobie o tym pogadamy..... >mieczyk< nie mamy o czym gadać więc idźmy do domu... >Czkawka< Okej I nastała noc... Szczerbek nie spał... >Czkawka< Co jest mordko? Zrobił szczerbek żałosną minę... Wszedł tłumacz smoków... >T,S< Co jest Szczerbatku >Szczerbatek< Wrau! Rau! wra! >T,s< Mówi że w tem dzień 20 lat temu (smoczych rzecz jasna) stracił wszystko co miał co kochał...... I jedyne co mu z tego zostało jest to jesteś ty i jego wsomnienia. >Czkawka< Mordka lecimy jutro na Smoczówkę (Smocza Wyspa) by poprawić Ci humor I położyli się spać... Następnego dnia >Czkawka< Lecimy na Smoczówkę Wchodzi kochana mamusia >Valka< Lecę z wami by coś na Smoczówce sprawdzić I polecieli... PÓŁ GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ.... >Astrid< Patrzcie! I ujżeli że Szeptozgony atakują dziwnego człowieka który ma: -Skrzydła, ogon, uszy i łapy FURII! A jakieś trzy furie próbowały z nimi walczyć Rozdział 8 ,,Czkawka ja jestem Twoją..... CO!? >Czkawka< To szara, żółta i czarna furia! >Wszyscy< CO!? >Czkawka< Ruszyć się musimy jej pomóc! Kiedy przegonili Szepczące Śmiercie pomogli dziewczynie wstać >Ktosiek (XD)< Kim wy jesteście... chwilunia... CZKAWKA! >Czkawka< To ty mnie znasz? >Mieczyk< Ale jak? >Ktosiek< Jak miałam Cię niepamiętać >Szpadka< A wogóle kom Ty jesteś? W tedy przyszła Valka >Valka< Rosalie!? >Rosalie< Cześć! >Valka< On wbił Ci przecież ja, Stoick i pyskacz widzieliśmy jak giniesz.... >Rosalie< Musiałam tylko grać by mnie naprawdę nie zabito... >Sączysmark< Co tu się do jasnej ciasnej dzieje!? >Rosalie< To że najprawdopodobniej powinnam zabić Czkawkę! >Czkawka< Czemu? >Rosalie< Bo mnie o mało siatką na furie nie zabijeś! Przychodzi Szczerbatek >Rosalie< Lilouse!? Szczerbatek przybiega do Rosalie i się do niej przytula >Śledzik< TO wy się znacie? >Rosalie< No gdyby nie mój kochany braciszek to bym może miała go w Furyjne Centrum Ratownicze dla Smoków w skrócie FCRDS >Czkawka< Braciszek? to znaczy kto? >Rosalie< Stoik-ojciec Valka-matka więc Ty >Wszyscy< CO!? >Rosalie< No tak.... Lioulose stęskniłeś się za mną? >Szczerbek< WRAU! (JASNE!) >Czkawka< Lioulese? >Rosalie< Tak kiedyś miał na imię.... >Valka< Wiecie może pogadamy później, ja zmykam stąd! I poleciała >Valka w oddali< Będzie smocza zabawa!!! >Pyskacz< Dzieciaki idziemy na szpiegii? >Dzieciaki< Jasne! I polecieli do Dragons Sancuary (to lodowe coś).Gdy tam weszli >Czkawka< ŁAŁ! nie wiedziałem że smoki mogą mieć takie imprezy jak ludzie I wpada >Val< BA! >Wszyscy< Ła!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >Pyskacz< HA! a mówiłaś że nie wrócisz do młodzieńczych lat! >Valka< Smoki! Wyprowadzić nie proszonych! >Akademczycy< Ty to języka za zębami nie umiesz trzymać >Valka< Smoki! I smoki posłusznie wróciły ze człowiekami (XD) >Val< Ja cy wy... no normalnie po płaczę się ze śmiechu że wy tacy łatwowierni >Podłosmark< To płacz >Śledzik< Jak fajnie tu jest >Val< Każdy coś tu smoczego dla siebie znajdzie ;) Bliźniaki robimy demolkę w tym o kącie tam jest miejsce do demolek >Bliźniaki< KOCHAMY TO MIEJSCE! I polecieli robić demolkę >Podłosmark< Brakuje Twojej żonie piątej klepki Stoick... >Stoick< Sam nie masz tylko że 85! ( nie wiem co ja mam z 85) >val, bliźniaki< AA!!!!!!! i wylądowali tuż przed resztą >Valka< Ale fajnie tam było >Stoik< Co rzeście tam wyrabiali!? >Val< Bliźniaki nawzajem chciały się wysadzić >bliźniaki< Fajnie było >Czkawka< Boję sie swojej mamy.... >Stoik< Ja też... >Val< Małe dzidzie!!! Zaczeli ją gonić a ona ze strachu nagi za pas i w smoczy las! Rozdział 9 Po gonitwie Val wróciła pierwsza i zaczeła się nabijać z nich ale przez krótki czas. >Astrid< Wiecie chłopacy nigdy dziewczyn nie złapią >Szpadka< Zgadzam się >Val< Ja też >Rosalie< I ja... >Sączysmark< Udowodnijcie I zaczeło się gonitwa. I dziewczyny wygrały >Rosalie< I co? Łyso wam? >Smark< Tak Valka gdzieś pobiegła >w oddali< AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >Smark< To smok czy człowiek? >Czkawka< Nie wiem Pobiegli tam a tam stojii..... ranny prawie cały we krwi biały bewduś normalnie zabity i Val ze strzałą wbitą pod pachę >Astrid< CO tu się stało Wszyscy mieli iść >Val< To że zrobiliśmy przedstawienie >Czkawka< Mamo ty żyjesz ? >Valka< Smoki jak i ja umiemy grać! >Stoik< Osz ty... >Val< Wracając gdzie CZKAWKA I ASTRID!? A nasza parka na polu smoczymiętki >Astrid< To co.... Poczuła dotyk czyjiś warg na swoich wargach TAK Z INNEJ BECZKI: to nie będzie EXTRA MEGA opowiadanka o hiccdstridzie bo cierpie na ich nadmiar (choć niektóre są boskie) ale dla fanów troche będzie >Czkawka< Chcesz coś jeszcze robić? >Astrid> Nie I zaczeli się całować (rzygam) Na ich nie szczęście widzieli to bliźniacy >Mieczyk> Em... A mówili że się nie kochają a tu prosze >Szpadka< O ni są zaślepieni miłością i głupotą wiąc wiesz.... Pobiegli czy prędzej do reszty >Szpadka< (zdyszana po biegu) Widzieliśmy ich... >Sączysmark< Gdzie >Zdyszany Mieczyk< Na polu smoczymiętki Val wskoczyła na Chmurka (takie zdrabnienie od Chmuroskoka) I jak zobaczyła naszą parkę krzykneła >Val< O mój Thorze! A nasza parka >Astrid< Co to było Przyszła do nich Val >Val< Czy ja mam po tyłkach was zlać!? >Czkawka< Za co? >Val< Za to żeście mówili że się nie kochacie a teraz na własne oczy z bliska widziałam -_- Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania